BlazBlue: Fated Circle
by Kusanagi no Tsurugi
Summary: The past comes back to haunt us, but it also gives us strength. Ragna attempts to end the cycle in which his death brings ruin upon the earth. Can he succeed, and who will assist him? "This time will be different, I will save everyone!" Rebel 1: Action!


BlazBlue: Fated Circle

Chapter One: Innocence Lost

Blood.... It all started with blood. A betrayal by those closest to him left him clinging to life by the tiniest thread. Clutching at the grass to drag his body away from the scene; the loss of his right arm barely noticeable as the only thoughts in his mind were: "Why?" and "Survive!" It was all useless as the amount of blood he lost was too much for his fragile frame and he fully collapsed from the pure exhaustion.

That's when she appeared. A mere shadow to his blood deprived brain. She took pity upon the fragile creature before her as she leaned over and cautiously tilted his neck. "Live," one singular, powerful, l word right before plunging her fangs into the right side of his throat.

It was a bite that changed the fabric of his reality. His hair went from a beautiful golden color that would make the sun clap with appreciation, to silver likes of the rays of the moon. His once luminous green eyes dulled slightly as the right one seemed to fill with the color of his life blood. The wound that showed where his arm had been severed closed up on its own.

Suddenly his body jerked in her arms as a scream of pure agony tore from his throat. His body convulsed harshly as she used her strength to restrain him. The pain that her bite caused weighed heavily on her mind even as she knew that this child was the key to everything. The seizures died down as the pain dulled in his chest. His eyes struggled to stay open. Color returned to him and he witnessed the piercing ruby eyes of his savior.

"You did the right thing." A small figure with a hood quietly spoke to her as she laid the body of the child in her arms. She looked down upon him with a look of pity and of worry. The young blond girl stood up so that her darkened lolita-styled dress fell to its original position. The wind picked up as her long sun-like hair flowed behind her.

"I've done what I can. It's up to him if he lives or not." Her cold tone ringing through the field just as it had in the boy's head. "I leave the rest to you. I trust that one of the legendary Six Heroes should be able to keep him safe until he's needed, right?" The boy shifted his gaze to the hooded figure that was now leaning over his right side. He could see slight feline features that caused him to jump back a bit. The hooded creature laughed heartily.

"Oh, he'll be just fine!" He slowly approached the still scared child and softly put his arm under his neck to sit him up. "Hey boy, what is your name?" The boy was stunned by how nice this strange creature was being. He looked upon the girl that had saved him as he drew the energy to speak.

"Ragna... Ragna H-"

Suddenly the man snapped out of his nostalgic trance of a dream he was having. His hands traveled to the right side of his neck. His gloved fingertips brushed upon the scars left by that girl's bite. It saved his life, and also cursed him to a fate that has seen him destroyed more times than anyone can remember. The beast that lies within him never stagnant, pushing him to unleash his destructive urges upon this world, and yet he remains ignorant of his situation.

He takes the left hand from his neck and places it on the ground to push himself to his feet. He slowly brought his right arm up and looked upon the mechanical substitute. To most, he looked perfectly normal in that respect, which was thanks to the long red coat given to him by his master. He flexed his limbs and practiced a couple of kicks before reaching for his large blade and pulling it from the ground. He threw it around a bit before putting it in his sheathe.

His silver mane blowing wildly in the wind as his eyes turn to peer at the spectacle that is the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. Both his green and red eyes focused on his next objective, the utter destruction of this city's Librarium branch, and the cauldron of power that lies under it. "Those bastards don't know the true purpose of that cauldron.... Selfish Pricks." He spits as he readies himself to go. Suddenly he stops upon feeling a familiar presence.

"What are you doing here, Rabbit?" He said with a tone of aggravation as a young blond girl appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"Hello to you too, boy." She spat back coldly as she assumed a fighting stance.

"This again?!" Angered, he turned his dual-colored stare upon her as he readied his blade. Instinctively he charged her with a low swipe which she gracefully dodged with a back dodge.

"Really Ragna? Is this all you have?" as her servant fired a projectile that hit him dead on, knocking him backwards enough to use one of the traps she set to shock him with a pink lightning attack.

She then used her control over the wind to pull him in for a three punch combo ending in a powerful kick that he blocked and punched her in the face, hard. The man still identified as Ragna, delivered a follow up spin kick which caught her in the jaw before flipping forward slightly.

He yelled, "Gauntlet Hades!" and a wave of dark energy followed his blade.

It struck her shield, but as she was about to set up a counter-attack his follow up strike caught her under the jaw sending her flying backward. She recovered just in time to barely avoid his dashing dark powered punch with a flip. As she landed she thought _"He's gotten better. Far more control and power"._

"Carnage..." She was broken out of her thoughts by his blade attack smacking her upwards. Her mind raced to find a way out, but it was already too late.

"...Scissors!!"A powerful spike of dark energy hit her head and sent backward crashing into a tree. Ragna rushed in to finish it only for her to recover and use her most powerful electrical attack to strike him as his blade collided with her, knocking them both down for a draw.

As they both struggled to get up, the girl noticed that part of her dress was torn and that she was bleeding from a small gash on her chest. She focused her energy and it instantly healed like it had never happened to begin with. She stood up and walked over to the kneeling Ragna.

"I see that you've been training boy, you ruined my dress." Her words emotionless even as she had a small sense of pride that this timeline's Ragna is far stronger than his previous selves.

"Stuff it Rabbit, I would have beaten your ass if it wasn't for you being a Vampire." His words were accompanied by a dark and piercing stare.

The girl scoffed and turned to walk away. "Is it so hard to call me Rachel, boy?" Her words made him twitch in anger. He hated being called boy.

"A rabbit is a rabbit despite its name, bitch." Ragna stood up and sheathed his blade as he wiped the dirt off of his coat. "So, what made you leave your precious castle?" He asked with a twinge of irritation. She simple turned with a serious look and spoke.

"There is something you have to know..."

The Wheels of Fate Are Turning...

A/N: Hello all this is Kusanagi, long time eh? I'm sorry that I've been away, and I won't make excuses about it, but I am back. I've got a couple of things to say here.

A. Yes, my Persona fics are still on, I've just struggled for ideas.

B. Yes this is a BlazBlue fic that will be focusing on Ragna and open possibilities for romance and violence.

C. I'm going to update when possible, but I will not promise anything until things settle down here.

Well please tell me what you think. Feel free to R&R. Thank you all for your support.


End file.
